


Lust

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d





	Lust

“Hurry, Sho!” Jun shouted to Sho who was still outside. He started stripping himself out of his clothes.

Sho got in not long after, shirt was already unbuttoned and pants were already unbuckled. He locked the door before dashing across the room to Jun who was already on the bed.

They kissed greedily while Jun took all the clothing off of Sho’s body and Sho started thrusting his fingers inside Jun.

“I’m ready. Fuck me now,” Jun commanded.

Sho obeyed. He pushed his cock into Jun’s ass, fucking mercilessly.

“Fuck!” they exclaimed together as both of them reached their climax.


End file.
